


Хару vs. котики

by Tachikoma_h



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachikoma_h/pseuds/Tachikoma_h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как Хару нашел решение проблемы с котиками.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хару vs. котики

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Tsuritama 2013.

В первый день знакомства Юки с Хару понимает, что когда-то он прогневил судьбу и теперь он расплачивается за грехи, которых даже не помнит. Он молчит, не очень стойко и слишком нервно переносит нового знакомого, которому слегка завидует. За легкость в общении, за симпатию в глазах окружающих одноклассников и за дикую, все сметающую энергию, которой хватает на всех и даже можно одарить пару прохожих. Но Юки ни за что в этом не признается. Даже себе. Особенно себе.  
Нацуки почти жалеет новенького. У рыжего все на лице написано, да и кто бы радовался, так опозорившись в самый первый школьный день. Но он прячет улыбку, когда смотрит за их танцем в классе, прячет улыбку, когда Хару прячется за спину Юки при виде Хозяина и не скрывает своих эмоций, когда в него внезапно стреляют из водяного пистолета, тем самым заставляя ловить рыбу. Нацуки очень хочется треснуть удочкой по головам двух непутевых одноклассников, но он считает про себя до десяти, глубоко вдыхает свежий морской воздух и учит их закидывать удочку.  
На следующий день, первым в магазин входит Юки. Вернее, его пихает в спину Хару, заслоняясь, будто щитом, от кота. Нацуки не понимает этой боязни, но ничего не говорит. Он молча и даже с некоторым недовольством отмечает промахи Юки и Хару, которые, судя по всему, даже не хотят начинать учиться ловить рыбу. Но Нацуки упрям, он пообещал, а мама учила их с Сакурой всегда выполнять обещанное.  
Через пару дней он решает провести эксперимент над Хару. Где-то в глубине души он понимает, что так нельзя, но жгучее желание не унять ничем, даже любимой рыбалкой, поэтому, когда Хару, как обычно, входит в их магазинчик бодрой и широкой походкой, Нацуки напускает на него Хозяина. «Напускаю, это слишком сильный глагол, а вот вальяжно скатываю – самое то», - думает Нацуки, неся на вытянутых руках кота.  
Реакция превосходит все его ожидания. Хару с диким испуганным криком прыгает на Юки, цепляясь за его шею, перебирает коленками в надежде залезть повыше. Юки пытается спихнуть с себя этого великовозрастного ребенка, хватает того за что попало, в результате Хару еще сильней цепляется за его шею и обвивает ногами за талию.  
Хозяин от громкого крика шалеет, царапает руки Нацуки, оставляя красные полоски, которые почти сразу начинают кровоточить. Нацуки чертыхается и бежит в подсобку за аптечкой. Когда он возвращается, то видит, что Хару так и не слез с Юки. Рыжий стоит столбом и молча проклинает день, когда он привлек внимание этого пришельца.  
Нацуки не до шуток, кровь не останавливается, раны сильно пекут, надо обеззаразить и как можно скорее. Он просит кого-нибудь из них помочь ему, на что получает вполне логичный ответ рукой Юки, указывающей на Хару.  
\- Ну попробуй его снять, - мрачно предлагает Юки. – Я тогда не только тебе помогу, а потом еще раз и не только помогу.  
\- Да чтоб вас, два идиота! Хару, а если ты кота в подворотне встретишь, то на стену полезешь? Или убежишь? У нас много кошек в городе, мы же на острове, тут же полно рыбы для бродячих котов! Или ты думаешь, что Юки теперь тебя будет всюду на руках носить? – в сердцах бросил Нацуки.  
Зря.  
Хару резко повернулся к нему с сияющей, как само летнее солнышко в разгар дня, улыбкой, быстро сполз с Юки и побежал обниматься. Столько благодарностей Нацуки не слышал еще за всю свою жизнь. Сам он никогда бы не подумал, что простое и довольно глупое предложение назовут «гениальным», «удивительным», «самым лучшим» и «достойным Принца». От полноты чувств Хару вылил весь пузырек перекиси на руку Нацуки и отпрыгнул, когда мальчик неожиданно и резко закричал.  
\- Больно же! Печет! Предупреждать же надо, дурная башка твоя! – причитал Нацуки, вытирая ваткой остатки жидкости и пытаясь забинтовать руку.  
Юки мягко забрал бинт и начал аккуратно заматывать вокруг ран. Сукровица мягко промачивалась ваткой, смоченной перекисью из другого пузырька; бинт нежно, слегка щекотно, но плотно покрыл руку и был завязан на бантик. Хару, все это время топтавшийся рядом, внимательно, почти не дыша, следил за процессом, но сразу после его окончания побежал во двор за водой.  
Юки все еще держал руку на бантике.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что с тебя теперь причитается? – негромко спросил он.  
\- Ты действительно думаешь, что он… - закончить Нацуки не решился. Действительно глупый вопрос, это же Хару. Мальчик, который в первый день заявил, что он пришелец и что ему надо спасти мир, который стреляет водой, лишающей воли и который носится с круглым аквариумом по всей Эносиме, незаметно для всех находя путь к любому сердцу.

На следующий день местная малышня дразнила их женихом и невестой.


End file.
